


The Cat That Kept Coming Back

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Joker decides to see just how many lives Catwoman has.





	The Cat That Kept Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Drawlloween. Day 5 of Horror Fanworks: Dark Comedy
> 
> ~But the cat came back, the cat came back, ‘cause it wouldn’t stay away~

By the Joker’s calculations, Catwoman only had about three lives left. So, the next time he ran into her, he stuffed her in the trunk of a car and drove that car into the Gotham harbor.

The Cat came back.

The second time he saw Catwoman, he strapped her into a hot air balloon and, once she had floated very high up, set off the bombs hidden in the sandbags.

Still, the Cat came back.

The third time, he tied her to the tracks of the above-ground rail. Tons of steel and iron barreled down the track towards her. From his safe distance away, the Joker watched the train derail and its cars plummet to the ground below.

It took two days for the rescue workers to clean up the wreckage. Two days in which he heard no news about Catwoman.

On the third day, the Joker was in his newest hideout in the old toy factory when the lights went out.

“Curse the electric company!” he said, shaking a fist in the air. “This is why they cancelled your show.”

A strange sound came out of the darkness, something between a cat’s hiss and a death rattle. The Joker whirled around, but in the darkness, there was nowhere to run.

The Cat had come back.


End file.
